bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 11
is the 11th episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary Izuku, Minoru and Tsuyu escape the Shipwreck Zone, having just defeated a group of villains there with the combined efforts of their quirks and quick thinking. They discuss their next course of action and agree that they should head for the exit and avoid the central plaza entirely. The central plaza is where Eraser Head is battling a large group of villains. Izuku believes that this will only end up exhausting their teacher, and decides that they should go try and help. At the Landslide Zone, Shoto freezes a number of villains as soon as they are all warped there. He evaluates the situation and deduces that the villains who accompanied Tomura and Kurogiri are nothing but small time thugs. Two more evil-doers try to get the drop on Shoto, but he easily evades their attacks and freezes their bodies. Trying to gather more information about the current conflict, Shoto interrogates the incapacitated villains. He warns them if they remain frozen they will die of hypothermia, and offers to unfreeze them in exchange for information about the villain's plans to kill All Might. Concurrently at the Mountain Zone, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro and Momo Yaoyorozu are surrounded by villains. Momo and Kyoka repel a few attacks using weapons created by the former's Quirk. Denki explains that his Quirk cannot be effective in a situation like their current one and asks for a weapon as well. His Quirk uses by surrounding his body with electricity, but if he shoots it out he risks friendly fire. Thinking on her feet, Kyoka kicks him into a group of villain's, electrocuting them. Momo uses her creation Quirk to create a thick insulation sheet to protect her and Kyoka. With no risk to his friends, Denki electrocutes the entire area and disables all the criminals. Back near the U.S.J. entrance, Eraser Head continues to repel villains at the central plaza until he is confronted by Tomura. The ringleader manages to damage Eraser Head's elbow using his Disintegration Quirk. Eraser Head swiftly retreats, as Tomura points out his weakness of his Quirk but compliments him on lasting before the hero is suddenly challenged by a large, monstrous villain. Thirteen tries to use her Quirk to destroy Kurogiri, but he turns it on her and puts the Rescue Hero out of commission. Tenya tries to escape through the exit and Kurogiri cuts him off. Mezo Shoji grabs Kurogiri, giving Tenya a path to the exit. Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru reach the Central Plaza only to find that their teacher has been defeated by the bio-engineered monster "Nomu". In a building at the Ruins Zone, Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima finish off the remaining villains. Eijiro wants to go save his classmates, worried they don't have the offensive ability he and Katsuki do. Katsuki argues that their peers can handle themselves against the weaker villains, and that he should focus on defeating Kurogiri, which would trap the remaining villains in the U.S.J. Eijiro is impressed by Katsuki's calm and rational demeanor, having become used to his angry and aggressive personality. Meanwhile, at the other Zones, members of Class 1-A continue to battle against the villains. Tenya makes a mad dash for the exit, but Kurogiri remains hot on his tail. With the combined efforts of Ochaco, Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato, Kurogiri is held off long enough for Tenya to escape and go find help. Having allowed Tenya to call for backup, Kurogiri declares the villains plans ruined and warps back to Tomura's side. He informs his leader that Thirteen has been dealt with but he allowed a student to escape, much to Tomura's frustration. Knowing that their group can't fight off reinforcements, the villains decide to retreat, but not before killing the remaining students. Tomura swiftly accosts Tsuyu and her friends, nearly ending her with his Quirk before Eraser Head uses his to stop the villain. Trying to save his friend, Izuku attempts to use a smash on Tomura, but it is intercepted by Nomu. Izuku notices that his arm wasn't broken as a result, but also that the attack had no effect on Nomu. Tomura attacks the students again, but they are saved by All Might's sudden arrival. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.S.J. Incident **Shoto Todoroki vs. Villains **Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari vs. Villains **Shota Aizawa vs. Villains (Finished) **Shota Aizawa & U.A. Students vs. Tomura Shigaraki & Nomu (Started) **Katsuki Bakugo & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Villains **Mashirao Ojiro vs. Villains **Fumikage Tokoyami & Koji Koda vs. Villains **Thirteen vs. Kurogiri (Finished) Anime & Manga Differences *Mashirao is briefly shown fighting the villains in the Fire Zone unlike in the manga. *Fumikage and Koda's fight with the villains in the Squall Zone is seen unlike in the manga. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 11 es:Episodio 11